


In his Fantasies

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Voyeurism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri fantasizes about Latula. That's all I have to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his Fantasies

You don’t mean to be rude or condescending or claim that you are better than him in anyway, but you are positive that you would make a much better quadrants mate for Latula than Mituna ever did or could. If you were her matesprit, you would treat her better than he ever has. 

You could actually appreciate all of her, including the parts that are less than desirable by most counts. Mituna, on the other hand, constantly shows that he does not give her the attention or adoration she deserves. Even so, she still adores him and gives him everything and more. She goes above and beyond the call of her matespritship and that is one of the many reasons she is perfect in your eyes.

She’s so perfect and- hypothetically, the thought of being a better matesprit for her and her realizing that is making your lower half react. You feel a slight twinge of pleasure as your bulge begins to poke out of its sheath. This is not the kind of thing you approve of. This is gross and vile and you will not break your vow.

But, it feels very good. It hasn’t gotten any attention in so long and it feels amazing to have it merely rubbing itself between your body and your pants. You knew you were flushed for Latula, but you never conceived that those feelings could go this far. The very thought of her is making your body behave so animalistically. Not to shame anyone that may identify as an animal or behave in such a matter. That is up to their own personal opinion.

Still, maybe it wouldn't hurt if you just let it do what it wanted. It’s not like you’re going to give it any direct attention. You’re just going to let it wiggle and writhe on its own. The most you would do is give it a little help. It isn't because you want to or anything. It’s merely because you are aware of your own body’s desires and respect them. It’s not as if you’re breaking your vow of celibacy by thinking about the actions.

You've only seen her naked less than a handful of times- which is completely natural, given that all people are born without clothing. It had nothing to do with perverted tendencies and you didn't stare that long.

You remember she has rumblespheres that could fill your hands perfectly. You can recall how they are unnaturally perfect and round and perky. It's as if they exist according to their own rules, forsaking the laws that should govern how beautiful they should be. Then again, that seems to be a theme with her.

Of course, you say that, but your thoughts immediately drift to her. Her bulge is rather tiny- and you know that for purely innocent reasons that have nothing to do with impure thoughts about her or the fact that you once caught her and Mituna going at it when they thought no one was around. It has nothing to do with that at all.

Though, if you did happen to know the size of her bulge for a fact and had an idea of what she’s like when she’s copulating, you could work with that. The sound of her voice when she cries out her partner’s name, which you will pretend is yours- hypothetically, and not seriously, of course.

You start to come upon a problem as your fantasy goes deeper. You cannot break your vow of celibacy, even for her, but there are other things you can do for her. You suppose it isn't technically breaking your vow if you don't use your bulge or nook, but then that only leaves one option.

You swallow deep as you imagine wrapping your mouth around her tiny bulge. How would it feel to take her into your mouth and have your tongue intertwine with her most intimate part? Would she cry and moan for you like she does for him? Would she look at you with all the affection she can muster? Would she caress your head and rub her fingers over the base of your horns to let you know you’re doing a good job? What you wouldn’t give to have all of that right now.

Your hips buck ceaselessly against the palm of your hand through the fabric of your pants, trying to get some form of contact. It’s driving you mad. You want to touch it so badly and feel any kind of pleasure from it. Your bulge is in pain from being neglected and it is beginning to drive you more than your own mind. You can feel how close you are to releasing. You can feel how badly it wants to spill its buildup of genetic material.

You do not let yourself spill. That would be a shame to Latula and you would not dishonor her that way. You are already disgusted enough at yourself for having used her image to fantasize about nearly breaking your vow. You shamefully pull your hand away from the front of your pants and feel the regret overtaking you. You cannot believe you reduced yourself to that low of a level.

You can wallow in your self-deprecation later. At the moment, you need to calm yourself down and get your bulge to stop squirming. It’s starting to ruin your pants and feels rather uncomfortable.


End file.
